Virgin Interactive
Founded in 1981 by Richard Branson, Virgin Interactive was the gaming side of Virgin Enterprises, and went defunct in 2003. They did have one scary logo, and that is the Eye Logo which debuted in 1995. 1st version opens with an eye with the words 'PICTURE START' and it moves left to right few times, with technological stuff, with a Channel 4 like logo on the bottom left. After few seconds, the eye is still open, with a red ball with Virgin writt en on it, and Interactive (in capitals) Entertainment (in lowercase) below. A variant with simply Interactive exists, but on some games. The 2nd version is the same, but with the eye closing and with the horizontial shield from the 1997-2003 logo which can be seen on boxarts. Scare Factor: 1995-1997: Medium to nightmare, due to the in-your-face eye and the sudden, loud music. 1997-1999: High to nightmare; the eye throbbing at the end makes it even worse.Category:Scary LogosCategory:Scary Logos that debuted in 1996Category:Nightmare Ranked LogosCategory:Third eye LogosCategory:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1998Category:Logos that scare Nature CatCategory:Logos that make Hermione Granger cryCategory:Logos that scare Stacy (Stickin' Around)Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N EddyCategory:Logos that scare SpongeBobCategory:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly DogCategory:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog likesCategory:Logos that Courage the Cowardly Dog hatesCategory:Logos that scare Peter GriffinCategory:Logos that scare Gumball WattersonCategory:Logos that do not scare the Powerpuff GirlsCategory:Logos that scare Mel (Secret Life of Pets)Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Category:Oh my god who cares. Nobody cares about thisCategory:Goodbye Cruel WorldCategory:I want to dieCategory:DefunctCategory:Logos that scare AndrewSilverman1Category:Logos That Would Mr Pickles Kill PipCategory:KjhgfdmoinkCategory:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy'sCategory:Logos that scare Metal Ball (BFDI)Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Taken from "Patchgirl of Oz" Category:YUVCYUFVYTDYCTGTUJYYTUJRFYJUHFYUJHDYTEDTYTDTYEWRWEETYD Category:Logos so that are so scary that Zuko from the Last Airbender quits sleep and undergoes his transformation into a girl and screams so loudly Katara and Aang hear him. Category:Xcn vbcxnbcvhjcxcbhvjcnxbhcjfgfbchxjcbvhjcxcvgbhbgvcvgbhjgF Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Fgabv Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that makes Unikitty cry Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Logos that scare Dudley Puppy Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Daizy Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that scare Leni Loud Category:Leni loud is not scared of this logo!!!! Category:Logos that scare SwaySway and Buhdeuce Category:Logos that scare Zoona and Roni Category:Logos that make Buhdeuces head blow up Category:Logos that scare you Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that could scare me Category:Logos that scare Lori Loud Category:Logos that scare Randy Watterson (The Wattersons) Category:Logos that scare William Watterson (The Wattersons) Category:Logos That Scare Homer Simpson Category:Logos that scare Bart Simpson Category:Logos that make Flippy turn into Fliqpy Category:Fake logos Category:Logos that Toph Bei Fobg hates Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Kevin's hugs are the best cure of all Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Stop with the stupid categories, thanks. Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Eye logos Category:Logos that gives teddie a beary big heart attack Category:Scary Logos Wiki